Dangerous Desire
by Moonlight Jade
Summary: Why is Kagome having these strange dreams? And who is the demon in them or who sent him? What's going on here?
1. Demon From Your Nightmares

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but an upcoming character is mine, not yours ^_^ If you read later chapters and think my character is pimp, then ask me before using him because, like I said before, he is mine, not yours. Thankies.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Dangerous Desire  
  
Chapter One: Demon From Your Nightmares  
  
By: Moonlight Jade  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kagome sat in her futon thinking about a recent dream she'd had, it was always the same.  
  
She stood up and began walking to the door. She felt at though she had to go outside as though  
  
someone was waiting for her.  
  
"Where are you going?" Sango asked while tending to the small fire they had burning on  
  
the floor.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked, her eyes coming back into focus.  
  
"I asked where you were going," she said as she looked up from the small fire.  
  
"Oh, well... I was just about to take a walk," she invented quickly.  
  
"You wont mind if I tag along will you?" Sango asked as she poked at the fire with a  
  
stick.  
  
"Of course not," Kagome replied with a painted on smile. Of course she minded! Sango  
  
going with her meant that she couldn't explore the area. She longed to find the reason she felt as  
  
though the forest itself was calling her in. Sango came up beside her and they walked out  
  
together. Kagome went over the dream in her mind:  
  
Trees were all around her, the sky above was starless, the moon hidden behind clouds.  
  
The night seemed foreshadowing gloom. Suddenly Kagome began running, something was  
  
following her, no... chasing her. Where was everyone at? Someone was lying in the shadows,  
  
why weren't they helping her? She continued to run but didn't seem to be getting anywhere. She  
  
cried out for help but it didn't matter, no one would come to her rescue. Didn't anyone care that  
  
she was in danger? She turned around and looked straight into yellow eyes full of hate.  
  
and then she woke up. She could never tell exactly what was chasing her. It couldn't  
  
possibly be human, could it? Those eyes couldn't possibly belong to a human. She had never  
  
seen so much hate in someone's eyes before, not even in earlier demon attacks had she seen  
  
such rage coursing through their entire being.  
  
"Kagome, are you alright?" Sango asked, breaking her away from her thoughts. She  
  
blinked as if to push away her thoughts.  
  
"Yeah, just thinking," Kagome replied falsely, she wasn't fine, in fact she was far from  
  
it, "Why don't we head to the hot spring after we finish our walk?" the warm water always  
  
managed to ease her troubled mind.  
  
"Sure," Sango replied, the concerned look in her eyes fading slightly. Kagome suddenly  
  
stopped, an uneasy feeling coming over her.  
  
"What's wrong, Kagome?" Sango asked, the look of concern showing on her face once  
  
again.  
"I think we're being watched," she whispered to Sango.  
  
"I swear if that stupid lecher is out there, I will show no mercy," Sango said, her voice  
  
sounded cooler than she felt. Her hands found their way defensively on her boomerang.  
  
"Who's there?" Kagome demanded firmly.  
  
"No one of importance," replied a disembodied voice, "just the demon from your  
  
nightmares." Sango threw her boomerang in the direction that the voice had come from but  
  
before she could get it back, a light powder was sprinkled around her and she dropped to the  
  
ground. It seemed as though the powder had paralyzed her entire body.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome cried out as loud as she could.  
  
"We'll have to make this quick now won't we?" the hidden being said, more to himself  
  
than to Kagome. A black and white blur flew from the trees. Kagome was frozen with fear. It's  
  
speed was incredible. All she could tell was that it was big, very big and it was heading straight  
  
for her. She dodged out of the way but the creature was too fast, he spun around and ran towards  
  
her. Rocks shifted under her feet and she slipped.  
  
Kagome let out a sharp scream as something pierced her chest and her side. She dropped  
  
to the ground beside Sango. She looked her in the eye. It was evident that she was conscious  
  
because there was a look of bewilderment in her eyes. Suddenly a feeling as though ice were  
  
flowing through her veins engulfed Kagome. Her limbs felt heavier and heavier with each  
  
passing second. Kagome heard the sound of the creatures feet against the ground. Pounding  
  
faster and faster and getting ever closer. Kagome tried to move but it felt as though weights had  
  
been placed upon her body. Before she knew it, he was upon her. All she saw before she  
  
blacked out were two big yellow eyes. Hate showing clearly through.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"INUYASHA!" Miroku and Inuyasha heard a panicked Kagome scream through the  
  
trees. They both jumped up.  
  
"Shippo, stay here with Kilala," Miroku said before he and Inuyasha ran out the door.  
  
Inuyasha sped ahead with speed he never knew he had. His heart beating fast. Suddenly he  
  
heard Kagome scream. He pushed himself to run faster, he smelled blood... Kagome's blood.  
  
Inuyasha followed the smell of blood into a small clearing where Sango lie unmoving on  
  
the ground. Kagome was no where to be found but her blood was all over the clearing.  
  
"Sango, where is Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he tried to pick her up but was shocked,  
  
"what's this?"  
  
Miroku came into the clearing, panting.  
  
"Sango?!?" Miroku called out in surprise.  
  
"I tried to pick her up," Inuyasha said, "but it shocked me." Miroku looked at Inuyasha's  
  
hands which looked slightly red and smoked a little. He then walked around Sango as if  
  
studying her.  
  
"This is ancient magic," he told Inuyasha, "her spirit is bound to the earth. I haven't seen  
  
such magic for many years. Only powerful demons can preform it this well."  
  
"Can you break the spell?" Inuyasha asked as he searched the clearing for Kagome.  
  
"Yes, it is fortunate I was educated in this branch of magical recovery," he said as he  
  
reached out to Sango, he too was shocked, "This is very strong magic," he said more to himself  
  
than to Inuyasha. Miroku grabbed some herbs out of his bag. He then tossed some of the herbs  
  
over Sango and began changing some magical incantations. He reached his hand out again and  
  
this time he could touch Sango. She jumped up.  
  
"Thank you, Miroku," Sango said as she stretched her arms, fixed her armor, and ran  
  
over to her boomerang, "Come on we have to find Kagome." She seemed in a hurry to help  
  
Kagome.  
  
"What happened?" Inuyasha asked her, quickly coming up to them.  
  
"We got attacked by this huge demon. He said that he was the demon Kagome had been  
  
having nightmares about. He was after her, he said so. He was too fast to run away from and she  
  
knew it, I could tell she did. He stabbed her with his claws, it looked really serious. She was  
  
bleeding everywhere. He picked her up and she had lost a lot of blood, I think she passed out and then he ran off with her," Sango told them, her eyes filling with tears, "We have to hurry  
  
and find her." Inuyasha got up and began sniffing the air.  
  
"I don't recognize these scents. I only recognize Kagome's," he told them, "there was  
  
definitely a demon here I can smell him, it's just the scent coming off of him that seems strange  
  
to me."  
  
"What does this mean?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I don't know," Inuyasha replied, still deep in thought, "You two go back and get  
  
Shippo, Kilala, and all of our stuff. I'll stay here to try to figure this out."  
  
"Alright, let's go Sango," Miroku said as he grabbed her hand and led her away.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ So what do you think of the first chapter? Please review. I have a few other stories up at the moment so I'm sorry if I don't update as much as some of you would like me to. But I will update whenever I get the chance. I already have the next 3 chapters written out. I just have to type them out. Moonlight Jade 


	2. You Cannot Claim Her

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but Barendu IS MY CHARACTER! Don't use him unless you ask me. He's a pimp, aren't you Barendu? *pets behind his ear* my little Barendu. Okay read  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Dangerous Desire  
  
Chapter Two: You Cannot Claim Her  
  
By: Moonlight Jade  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kagome was coming in and out of consciousness, sometimes catching bits of very strange  
  
conversations. Nothing was making sense. Why couldn't she move? Why couldn't she  
  
remember why she felt the way she did? Where was she? Who kept talking? Just thinking made  
  
her head hurt. She moaned and would have put her hands to her head, had she been able to  
  
move. Something warm was soaking her side. Then the voices started up again.  
  
"I told you to capture her for me not try to kill her," said on voice. She realized they were  
  
talking about her.  
  
"I'm sorry m'lord. I misunderstood your orders," said a second voice, this one seemed  
  
slightly familiar to Kagome, "please forgive me."  
  
"No, I will not give you the satisfaction of disobeying anymore of my orders," the first  
  
voice replied. Suddenly a light shone through her eyelids. Pained screaming filled the air and  
  
then was cut short. Kagome didn't have time to think about this before again falling into a state  
  
of unconsciousness.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Inuyasha was running on the ground, following the smell of Kagome's blood. Miroku,  
  
Sango, and Shippo were flying on Kilala above him, watching for any sign of Kagome or the demon that had captured her. The sun had begun to rise before Sango suggested that they get  
  
some rest. Inuyasha reluctantly agreed.  
  
"How far could they have gotten?" Inuyasha wondered to himself.  
  
"The demon was incredibly fast, so fast that all I could see was a black and white blur,"  
  
Sango answered for him, "We can't give up."  
  
"Who said I was giving up?" Inuyasha retorted, "We'll find her and then I'll rip that  
  
demon apart."  
  
When Sango woke up Inuyasha seemed to be pacing restlessly.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she said with a yawn, "Did you sleep at all last night?"  
  
"Of course but when I woke up it was still early so I was just waiting until you got up,"  
  
he replied, "Miroku went ahead with Kilala a little while ago to search the area."  
  
"When will he be back?" She asked as she stretched.  
  
"Won't be long now, he said he was only trying to find a village or someone who might  
  
know something." Soon after saying this, Miroku came flying above the trees. When they hit the  
  
ground, Shippo, who had still been asleep, jumped up and screeched.  
  
"What was that?" he asked, his voice trembling.  
  
"It was only me, Shippo," Miroku said calmly. Then Shippo started to cry and ran over to  
  
Sango.  
  
"What's wrong, Shippo?" she asked with concern.  
  
"I dreamt that all these demons came for Kagome and we couldn't help her and they...  
  
they... killed her." After saying this Shippo began to cry again. Sango sat holding onto the little  
  
fox while he cried, a look of sympathy on her face.  
  
"We wont let that happen to her," Miroku told Shippo kindly. Shippo looked up and  
  
smiled through his tears.  
  
"Where all did you go?" Inuyasha asked as he got up. He began sniffing the air, "I smell  
  
Kagome's blood on you."  
  
"That's exactly what I wanted to ask you about," he replied, "I came upon the remains of  
  
a village. I think it was attacked by the demon who kidnaped Kagome."  
  
"Why don't I smell other peoples' blood?" Inuyasha asked Miroku.  
  
"I was wondering the same thing," Miroku replied, "you see I found no people there,  
  
only fallen buildings, but it shows signs of recent life there. Food, clothes, stuff like that."  
  
"Everybody ready to go?" Inuyasha asked. Everyone nodded. Kilala transformed and  
  
everyone jumped on her back.  
  
Inuyasha sat in the back thinking about Kagome. What if they were too late and they  
  
couldn't saver her?  
  
"Right down there," Miroku said, pointing below.  
  
"Kilala, take us down," Sango ordered, her eyes searching the area for any sign of  
  
Kagome. Inuyasha was doing the same. He jumped off before they hit the ground.  
  
"I smell her," Inuyasha told them all. He started digging through the debris. At the  
  
bottom of the pile were a few bloodstained items: a futon and some wood. Suddenly Sango  
  
screamed.  
  
"What is it, Sango?" Miroku asked as he ran over to where she stood.  
  
"I believe this is the demon that attacked Kagome," Sango told them, "but he's dead..."  
  
"I don't understand," Shippo said quietly, "Does that mean that Kagome is..." his  
  
sentence trailed off.  
  
"She isn't dead," Inuyasha told them confidently, "it looks as though someone was taking  
  
care of her... keeping her alive." As he said this he lifted up Kagome's bloody uniform and some  
  
bandages.  
  
"None of this makes sense," Miroku mumbled, "Where is she now?"  
  
"I think I can follow the scent this time," Inuyasha told them, "but we'd have to leave  
  
now to have any chance of finding her."  
  
"Then let's get going," Sango answered for them all.  
  
"We'll have to walk and I'll need you to be watching for anything out of place," he  
  
informed them.  
  
"If that's what it takes, then we'll do it," Shippo told Inuyasha, "Kagome believes in us,  
  
we wont let her down."  
  
So, determined, they headed into the trees around the demolished village.  
  
The scent was strong and easy to follow. They found they were moving faster and faster  
  
through the trees. Inuyasha could smell Kagome's blood again.  
  
"I smell her," Inuyasha told them for the second time that day. But then they heard  
  
someone talking further ahead. The voice belonged to a male.  
  
"Come on," Miroku demanded, "but we've got to be quiet." The others nodded and  
  
started walking as quietly as they could towards the voice. When they came upon the clearing  
  
where the voice was coming from, they hid behind some low bushes and waited. A small piece  
  
of material lay in the middle of the clearing but no one was there. A largely built man with  
  
semi-long red hair and grey eyes came out of the clearing. He was holding a girl with raven  
  
black hair in his arms... Kagome.  
  
"You are mine now," the man said as he stroked her face tenderly, "I'll take care of you  
  
forever." Her uniform had been replaced with a long white elegant nightgown. It shimmered in the evening light. The gown was becoming speckled with red spot's of her own blood.  
  
"Why can't I stop the bleeding?" the man asked himself, "could that idiot have done  
  
something to you?" This was weird, why was this guy doing this? He was treating Kagome as if  
  
he had known and loved her forever.  
  
"Inu...yasha..." Kagome called out in her sleep. The man laid her down on the material.  
  
"Why do you keep calling for that disgrace of demons?" Inuyasha clenched his fists, "He  
  
will not come for you. You belong to me now." Inuyasha had had enough, he jumped from the  
  
bushes.  
  
"That's where you're wrong. I did some for her AND she doesn't belong to you. Give her  
  
back unless you want to be used as target practice." Inuyasha growled .  
"Fool, you shouldn't have come here. Now you shall die. I, Barendu, will tear you apart.  
  
No one will take her from me."  
  
Inuyasha pulled out the tetsusaiga and put himself in a stance. He was ready to fight for  
  
Kagome. The man shot a beam of light towards Inuyasha. He dodged it easily but seemed  
  
shocked as the light beam tore a few trees in half.  
  
"You're not just a man, are you?" Inuyasha asked Barendu.  
  
"Me? A filthy human? Unlike you, pure demon blood flows through my veins," Barendu  
  
replied with a mocking grin. He was trying to get Inuyasha riled up.  
  
"Miroku, grab Kagome!" Inuyasha called out to his hidden companion. Miroku nodded  
  
and headed towards where Kagome lay motionless on the ground. Before he got there, Barendu  
  
shot an attack at him.  
  
"Touch her and die!" the demon threatened, "If you leave now, I will let you go without  
  
killing you, but if you try to take Kagome from me, I will be forced to kill you!"  
  
"We're not going anywhere," Inuyasha told him, voice booming, "until we have Kagome  
  
back. By which time, you'll be dead."  
  
"Don't be so sure of yourself, you filthy half breed," Barendu replied, his eyes going  
  
from Miroku to Inuyasha.  
  
"I have watched her since she first came out of the well," he informed them, "I will not  
  
allow you to take what I so rightly deserve." He then shot multiple attacks at both Miroku and  
  
Inuyasha. They dodged easily. Miroku tried again to get Kagome away but Barendu jumped  
  
over to her and picked her up.  
  
"I told you, you will not take her from me!" he shouted in anger.  
  
There were now solid pools of blood covering the white gown she had been dressed in.  
  
Barendu looked at her and his face looked regretful.  
  
"If you don't stop wasting my time she will die!"  
  
"If you hadn't kidnaped her she wouldn't be hurt in the first place!" Inuyasha practically  
  
screamed at him. He then jumped up with an incredible speed and grabbed Kagome from  
  
Barendu's grasp and laid her in Miroku's arms.  
  
"Don't let him get her," he told Miroku to where only he could hear. Miroku only nodded  
  
in response. Barendu appeared angry but Inuyasha was the one who should be mad. After all, he  
  
had taken his Kagome. Wait. His Kagome? She wasn't his to claim.  
  
Inuyasha picked up the tetsusaiga, which he had dropped in order to get Kagome. He  
  
aimed for Barendu's head but Barendu moved and the tetsusaiga only cut through one of his  
  
arms.  
  
"You filthy half-breed!" Barendu said as he shot an attack at him and shot through his  
  
shoulder. Inuyasha ignored the pain as he charged toward Barendu and dug his claws into his  
  
chest. Barendu just looked down at his damaged body.  
  
"I will be back," he screamed as pale read lights came up through the earth and danced  
  
around him, "she will be mine forever."  
  
"Don't kid yourself, you damn lunatic," Inuyasha responded as he looked at Barendu  
  
with a look of disgust. Then Barendu was sucked through the ground by the light.  
  
"Inuyasha, she' lost a lot of blood, we need to try to stop the bleeding. She's been  
  
bleeding for almost 24 hours," Miroku told him, "and she's getting cold."  
  
"We can take her to Lady Kaede," Sango suggested as she came out from behind the  
  
bush. She was holding Shippo who was trying frantically to get lose so he could come to  
  
Kagome.  
  
"Get Kilala ready, we're going now!" Inuyasha told Sango. Kilala transformed and  
  
everyone climbed on, Inuyasha holding Kagome tightly to his body in an effort to keep her  
  
warm. A cold sweat was running down her forehead . The flowing gown, once white, was now  
  
almost completely stained with her blood.  
  
"How much longer should it take?" an impatient Shippo asked anxiously.  
  
"We'll get there after the sun sets," Sango replied quietly, lost in her thoughts. They rode  
  
in silence for the rest of their journey until they came upon the village.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
So what do you all think? Please review, I like to know how I'm doing. *pets Barendu again. Love love Moonlight Jade 


	3. Flowers For Kagome

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any way, shape, or form. So just don't sue me! I've got some things on my mind so don't get mad if there are a lot a typos.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Dangerous Desire  
  
Chapter Three: Flowers For Kagome  
  
By: Moonlight Jade  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
It was dark before they came upon the village that Kaede lived in. Inuyasha jumped off  
  
of Kilala with Kagome in his arms and ran into Kaede's hut.  
  
"Hag, where are you?" he screamed inside the confined hut. Shippo came running into  
  
the hut followed by Miroku and Sango. Kilala was in Sango's arms.  
  
"What is this noise?" Kaede said as she stepped into the room. Then she noticed Kagome  
  
lying in Inuyasha's arms, "What happened to her?" She asked in shock.  
  
"We'll explain it all after we do something about the bleeding," Inuyasha said, letting a  
  
small trace of the fear he was feeling show in his voice.  
  
"Lay her down over here," Kaede said as she moved towards a futon laying on the  
  
ground. Inuyasha did as he was told, "Sango, stay in here with me, boys I'll need ye out."  
  
"Why?" Inuyasha asked, "I can help."  
  
"We have to remove these bloody clothes and clean the wounds. Plus we need to figure  
  
out a way to stop the bleeding." Inuyasha knew she was right, he couldn't stay if they were  
  
going to help Kagome. He reluctantly left. He wanted to help but didn't know how. Miroku and  
  
Inuyasha sat outside the door listening and waiting until they were needed. Shippo was a few  
  
feet away picking flowers.  
  
"Why are you picking flowers?" Inuyasha asked gruffly.  
"Kagome told me that you give flowers to people when they're sick," Shippo told him  
  
with a smile, "It'll make her feel better when she wakes up."  
  
'When she wakes up...' Inuyasha thought to himself 'What if she never wakes up?'  
  
Miroku handed him a rag and Inuyasha began to clean up his wounded shoulder. He wasn't  
  
particularly concerned about it, it would heal by morning.  
  
Kaede stepped out quickly, "If ye wish to help, ye must come back inside and I will tell  
  
ye what ye must do," she told them then walked back inside, all of the boys following.  
  
Kagome was still lying on the futon but in different clothes. Instead of her school  
  
uniform she was lying in some shorts and what Kagome had called a sports bra from her time.  
  
Two deep gashes were exposed on her side and shoulder. Sango was dabbing a wet cloth at the  
  
wounds.  
  
"What can we do?" Miroku asked as he stared at the injured Kagome.  
  
"She had been poisoned, we believe it was from that demons claws. The poison runs  
  
through her veins and prevents her body from healing these wounds," Kaede explained to them,  
  
"If ye truly desire to help her, ye must find the herb to counter this poison. It appears as a small  
  
flower with green and purple striped pedals. I have seen some not far from here, if ye head out  
  
now she may have a chance, without it.... she may die..."  
  
"What do you mean 'she may die'?" Inuyasha screamed. He turned around and looked at  
  
Kagome. Sweat was drenching her face and the recently cleaned wounds were bloody again.  
  
Inuyasha nodded. He refused to lose her.  
  
"Come on Miroku, we have to help Kagome," Inuyasha said with a note of worry in his  
  
usually emotionless voice.  
  
"Take Kilala with you, it'll be faster for Miroku," Sango suggested as tears filled her  
  
eyes, "we have to help her." Inuyasha and Miroku nodded and ran out the door.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
After searching the surrounding area for hours on end, the pair came upon the small  
  
green and purple flower. They were indeed small, for each petal was only the size of a human  
  
finger nail. They were growing in large clusters here and there in the wooded area.  
  
"Come on, let's grab some and get back to Kaede's hut," Miroku insisted, "Kagome  
  
needs all the help we can give her." Inuyasha nodded and began gruffly grabbing the flowers  
  
from their clusters and shoving them into his haori. After the two were satisfied that they had  
  
enough for an antidote to counter the demonic poison they headed back to the village as quickly  
  
as possible.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
So What do you all think? I'm sorry this is so short. The next chapter should be way longer. So just be happy ^_^ As always please review. Someone hacked into my computer and my account was disabled so just be patient my comp may not work right for a while. Moonlight Jade 


	4. Dreaming Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, I only own my cutie Barendu... well I really don't know if he's a cutie but I can make him that way so ha to you! I can make a really hot guy. Stop making me make a fool of myself and read the story.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Dangerous Desire  
  
Chapter Four: Dreaming Again  
  
By: Moonlight Jade  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
As soon as Inuyasha and Miroku returned to Kaede's hut, they handed the strange  
  
flowers to Kaede who immediately started crushing and mixing them with other herbs and  
  
powders. A light green liquid resulted from her efforts. When Kaede finished mixing, she made  
  
her way over to where Kagome lie and brought the bowl to her lips.  
  
Drink think, child," she said quietly in an attempt to stir Kagome from her poisoned  
  
slumber. Kagome groaned in her sleep. Then her eyes opened and she groggily obeyed Kaede's  
  
demand. After drinking the concoction, Kagome snuggled deeper into her pillow and fell back  
  
to sleep. "We will be able to tell if the potion was successful in a short while."  
  
So, for a while all the gang did was sit around and wait. Slowly, the bleeding stopped and  
  
the cuts began to scab over.  
  
"Thank the gods..." Sango said with an exhausted but sincere smile on her face as  
  
Kagome yet again opened her eyes. She lifted herself up to where she was supported on her  
  
elbows and began go rub her head.  
  
"What happened?" Kagome asked with a groan. All together, the others began telling  
  
Kagome all that had happened since she had been taken.  
  
"Ye will need some time to recover thy strength," Kaede informed her after they had  
  
finished. The others nodded in agreement.  
  
"You must be starving," Sango said suddenly.  
  
"I guess I am," Kagome said as if only just realizing that her stomach was growling  
  
loudly. Sango busied herself with some instant ramen from Kagome's pack and then gave her  
  
the first bowl of it before giving the others any.  
  
Shippo curled up next to Kagome's uninjured side and began to eat his ramen. By  
  
looking at him now, you would never be able to tell that he had been crying and worrying about  
  
Kagome, he looked completely content before he drifted off to sleep, the now empty bowl  
  
falling to the floor. Kagome followed suit and drifted into a restless but certainty not dreamless  
  
sleep.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kagome was sitting in a grassy field, farther down was a flowered clearing. She couldn't  
  
help but be entranced by the beauty of the flowers. That's when she realized that she wasn't  
  
seeing things from her own eyes but instead watching herself from above. She saw her mouth  
  
move but no sound was coming from her. It was as though the sound in her mind had been  
  
turned off, as though the world had been muted.  
  
She saw Inuyasha out of the corner of her eye. She smiled to herself. Suddenly, demons  
  
were everywhere. Three forced Inuyasha back as Barendu appeared in front of Kagome, his  
  
mouth moved. Kagome wanted to know what he was saying. When she responded, she looked  
  
angry.  
  
Inuyasha struggled with the demons restraining him. The Kagome below suddenly  
  
seemed scared and she began to back away. There was a flash of light and Barendu, Kagome,  
  
and all of the other demons were gone. Inuyasha was injured and bleeding.  
  
"Kagome!" he screamed as though someone had suddenly turned the volume up as high  
  
as they could. Tears fell from his golden eyes as the image faded away.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out as she stirred from her sleep. She sat up quickly but layed  
  
back down as pain shot through her side and her shoulder.  
  
"Don't move like that," she heard a female voice say from beside her, "You'll reopen  
  
your wounds." She shook her head in an attempt to fully wake herself and then looked over to  
  
realize it had been Sango who had been talking to her. Kagome rubbed her temples and layed  
  
her head back on her pillow.  
  
"Why does my head hurt so bad?" Kagome asked quietly.  
  
"Lady Kaede said that there would be side effects to her healing potion. Unfortunately,  
  
you will have that headache for a few days," Sango replied in an apologetic tone, "We will be  
  
staying here until you heal completely." Kagome nodded her head, she was thankful for  
  
everyone's understanding. She couldn't imagine searching for the jewel shards with such a  
  
terrible headache.  
  
"Sango?" Kagome called to her friend, eyes closed.  
  
"Yes, Kagome-chan?" she responded as she threw together some medicinal herbs into a  
  
bowl.  
  
"In a little while would you help me to the hot spring?" she felt extremely dirty and  
  
thought the warm water would ease the pain she was feeling.  
  
"Of course, but for now I need you to drink this," she said as she handed the bowl to  
  
Kagome, "Kaede says it will help you to heal." Kagome did as she was told and brought the  
  
bowl to her lips. She almost spit the concoction up as it slid across her tongue. It was indeed a  
  
foul mixture, the texture was like sandpaper and it tasted like old cabbage mixed with mud.  
  
Despite it having an extremely unpleasant taste, Kagome drank it all. If it would make her feel  
  
better she was willing to drink or eat almost anything.  
  
When she had finished, she handed the bowl back to Sango and stood up.  
  
"Can we go now?" Kagome asked, leaning slightly on the wall.  
  
"Don't you want to eat first?" Sango replied as she picked up Kilala who had been  
  
resting near Kagome's side.  
  
"I'll eat when we come back," she replied veritably, "I couldn't possibly eat anything  
  
while I still have this taste in my mouth."  
  
"Oh, right," Sango said with a smile, "Does it taste as bad as it looks?"  
  
"Worse," Kagome said with a disgusted look on her face which sent Sango into a fit of  
  
laughter. Kagome soon joined in.  
  
"Come on!" Sango said cheerfully as she grabbed some extra clothes to change into later  
  
led Kagome to the hot spring.  
  
After they made their way to their destination, they stripped off their clothes and climbed  
  
in. Kagome had a small difficulty since her chest and shoulder hurt when she bent down.  
  
"So, did you guys kill this Barendu guy?" Kagome asked as she grabbed some body wash  
  
from her time and relaxed in the warmth of the water.  
  
"I don't believe so..." Sango replied uneasily, "he was sucked into the ground after he  
  
was injured by Inuyasha." She didn't mention the last thing he had said before disappearing...  
  
'she will be mine... forever' Sango was suddenly snapped from her thoughts.  
  
"Why do you ask anyway?" she asked curiously.  
  
"No reason, I was just wondering what happened." She didn't feel like going into the  
  
details of her dream. After all, that was all it was... a dream, created by her overactive  
  
imagination and probably some side effect of the potion Kaede had given her. Sango stared at  
  
her suspiciously for a while before shrugging it off and finishing her bath. Kagome pulled  
  
herself out of the water and dried off before putting her extra uniform on and sitting down to  
  
wait for Sango. Soon after, Sango followed suit and Kagome was left to think about the details  
  
of her dream as they walked in silence back to the village.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
So what do you all think? I'm sorry this chapter is so short, longer than some of my other ones so just be happy. Please review, I really like to hear what the reader's think of my writings.  
  
Moonlight Jade 


End file.
